


Station

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: Davkis AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Spring Break, Trains, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: Dax goes to the train station to see Devkis off as she prepares to go visit her family for their spring break away from university.
Relationships: Davkis, Dax/Devkis
Series: Davkis AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081379
Kudos: 1





	Station

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of what I expect will become a longer series of AU stories featuring mine and starry_kitsune's Dungeons and Dragons characters, set within our real life universe.

Dax walked with Devkis across the station, their hands clasped together. He was trailing only slightly behind her as she almost skipped with excitement, his eyes falling to her ass, which looked absolutely stunning in her dark blue leggings. He took in a quiet breath, exhaling it slowly as they approached the booking clerk’s counter. Dax’s hand slid from Devkis’s as she skipped ahead. Seeing her so happy brought a smile to his face.

“One ticket for Sigtuna, please,” Devkis said, her Swedish accent heavier than he’d heard it previously, except for whenever she’d occasionally spoken in her language, teasing him as he could not understand it.

Dax looked over his girlfriend, hands in his pockets as Dev took her ticket and spun around, moving quickly to him, putting her arms through him, her hands sliding into the butt pockets of his skinny jeans. He inhaled deeply at the feeling of her hands squeezing briefly, a giggle escaping the woman as she leaned forward, kissing him. 

“We never discussed what you’re going to do over spring break,” Devkis said, her beautiful hazel eyes staring into his heterochromatic eyes through glasses. She was always cute, but when she wore glasses it was like she dug deeper into his soul. “Are you going to go home and visit your family as well?”

Dax froze at the question, nearly panicking. He’d never discussed his family. They hadn’t been dating long, but he had heard Devkis speak of her family a few times. “I…,” he started, his voice going silent as a depression fell over his appearance.

Devkis slid her hands away from around him, tugging his arms toward her, her hands sliding along his smooth skin until they held hands, squeezing his tight in her own, “Dax, what’s wrong?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“My mother and step-father,” he started, taking a long breath before continuing, “I haven’t seen them in nearly four years. They don’t…approve of me. The last time I saw my mom, she told me I couldn’t come back unless I did it as a woman. I don’t intend to change who I am, so I just don’t see them anymore.”

“What about your birth dad?” Devkis questioned, tears forming in her eyes as her grip on his hands tightened even more.

“He died five years ago,” Dax exhaled, a tear forming in his eye as he thought back to his dad. “I took his name when I told my mom who I was. I think that’s what really put the final nail in.” He gasped as he felt her hands against his face, snapping him back to her as she pulled him into a kiss.

“Come with me,” Devkis said, her lips against his as she spoke. Her eyes were locked with his, determination in her entire presence.

“What?” Dax stared at her, completely bewildered. Devkis backed away, holding a finger up as if telling him to wait. He watched as she ran back to the booking clerk. She spoke to the man, though he couldn’t hear the conversation. She turned around a moment later, rushing back to him and thrust her hand out to him, pressing her palm to his. He looked in his hand and froze, looking at the ticket she had handed him. “I..I can’t,” he stuttered, trying to form words coherently. “I can’t impose on your family,”

“Dax, sweetheart,” Devkis sighed, challenge in her eyes as she looked at him, “you’re going to come with me and enjoy a real vacation with my family, even if I have to drag your skinny ass onto the train myself,” she clenched her fist toward him threateningly.

“But I don’t have any of my stuff with me, and there’d be no time to go back for anything,” Dax argued.

“You can wear some of my clothes, and we’ll buy you something new while we’re there if we have to,” Devkis glared at him. “Don’t fight me on this, you won’t win.”

Dax stared at her in silence for several seconds, not sure what to do. She’d done more for him than anyone else ever had and offering, or rather, demanding he go with her to Sweden to meet her family was something he never would have dreamt of. “Alright,” he relented, his body stiffening as Devkis threw her arms around him in victory, pulling him into a hug so tight he felt his back pop. He put his arms around her and kissed her briefly before allowing her to pull him toward the train. They quickly found their seats and he sat by the window, and within minutes they were on their way across the country.


End file.
